Specimen 6
, known to some fans as Ben (see Trivia), is a hostile enemy encountered in Spooky's House of Jump Scares, starting at room 310. resembles a life-sized wooden puppet wearing a brown shirt and gray pants, with a needle in one hand and strings on both arms. Though his face initially bears a smile and what would be kind eyes with pupils, he will suddenly switch to a frighteningly angry face if the player takes damage from him. is said to be most effective against "subjects that underestimate it and/or have visual impairments." Plays when Specimen 6 chases the player Gameplay is first encountered at room 310. He will be standing right in the middle of the room as though greeting the player. Astute players will notice that at first does not seem to move - but will turn to continuously face the player. This is because he does not move while he is within the player's sight, nor can he spawn from a door the player is looking at. However, as soon as the player looks away, will quickly approach from behind (with a clicking wooden noise) and begin attacking, and he can spawn from doors the player is NOT looking at. For this reason it is important that players exercise caution whenever in a room with several doors and hasn't yet spawned. Upon losing all of one's health to , a long scene will show a needle approaching a quivering eye. Before the eye is punctured, the scene will change to the text: "To become a puppet is to rid oneself of the pain and harshness of choice. Now nothing you do is your fault, now you belong to something... You belong to me..." Lore There was once a traveling dollmaker. His dolls were adored by the children, but his business became so successful as to disturb the economy and invoke the wrath and scorn of local shopkeepers. The shopkeepers tossed his dolls into the river, at which point the dollmaker screamed that his children were being drowned, and dove in to rescue them. As a result, he drowned as well. After his death, the children of the village began to disappear one by one, to be replaced by dolls in their own image. was eventually found floating in a reservoir where there was once a town. Trivia * 's facial expressions perfectly match those of the Happy Mask Salesman from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, who in both games switched from a somewhat disturbing smile to a startlingly angry face under specific circumstances. ** His clothing may also be a reference to the Nintendo 64 era of Zelda games, in which several NPC's wore similar simple outfits. ** His drowning in the backstory may be a reference to Ben Drowned, an infamous Majora's Mask creepypasta. * 's movement only when the player is not looking is similar to SCP-173, one of the most famous specimens from the SCP Foundation. ** Spooky's House of Jump Scares in and of itself bears parallels to SCP: Containment Breach - both games feature dangerous and mystical creatures and artifacts that soon break loose from a formal containment. * One of the masks hung on the walls of his lair resembles the YouTube personality ChaoticMonkey (Cry). * The series of rooms that immediately precede his appearance and shortly afterward strongly resemble the Shadow Temple and the Bottom of the Well from ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. '' Gallery Puppet.png|Specimen 6's default face Ben2.PNG|Specimen 6 right after attacking the player. Ben Disturbing Scene.PNG|Specimen 6's death scene. The animation cuts out just before the eye gets punctured. specimen 6 after attacking 2.4.png|specimen 6 after attacking 2.4 specimen 6 children2.png|4 of specimen 6's "children" specimen 6 children1.png|4 more of specimen 6's "children" Cat-dos2.png Specimen6.png Screenshot_(4).png|The death screen message. Screenshot (2).png|Specimen 6 knocked out by the axe Category:Enemies